One Last Request
by ClareTurner
Summary: My first Promptis (more like Nocto) fic. Going by the theory that the credits scene where they are on the campsite happened before the final battle, this is what could have happened after that conversation. Spoilers of Final Fantasy XV


One Last Request

AN: I do not own Final Fantasy XV. This is my first one shot smut fic where I actually thought the story out and did not need outside help. I usually write for straight couples so a yaoi pair is very different for me. I just love the game so much that I had to do this. Also, I know the end scene may be in his head or in the afterlife or whatever, but for the sake of this fic I am choosing to believe it is one last camp under the Eos sky before their fateful battle with Ardyn.

"The four of us around a campfire, how long's it been?" A much older, scruffier King Noctis said as he sat around the campfire with his best friends. There had been a silence and he wanted to break the ice. He had told them on their way to the site all about what the Buhamut wanted of him. That he had to die in order to bring back the peace and do away with the daemons. Noctis knew this would kill the three of them but it had to be done. They knew it. He knew it. It didn't change the fact that it wasn't fair or that it would pain him to leave them behind.

The worst part for Noctis seemed to be leaving Prompto. He was his first _real_ best friend. Sure, he had Gladio but he was more like a mentor than anything. Noct couldn't stand the Prompto had. He was abnormally quiet and leaning his head back staring up at the sky. He knew that a million things must have been racing through his scattered, anxious and insecure mind of his. That is what stabbed the King's stomach so much more than anything else.

"Hmmm… An eternity." Ignis sighed with his glazed eyes staring into the fire that he could only smell and hear.

Again, silence. "So, yeah…"

Noctis said this now staring into the flames that reminded him of the one god he had not fought but would have to with his friends… Ifrit. He didn't even notice that Prompto had finally looked down and at him with his normal sad expression.

"I, um…" Noct began once more. He could see the tension with his friends. The silent thinking that Ignis was known for. The tough guy silence Gladio did when something bothered him. And worst of all, the constant fidgeting Prompto was beginning to do.

"Out with it." Gladio ordered. As usual, the brawny shield was the one to force things out.

"I just…dammit, why the hell is this so hard?" He clenched his hands and stared into the fire again before turning to his friends trying to hold it all together. "So I…I've made my peace. Still… Knowing this is it… and seeing you here now. It's… more than I can take." He finished. He looked away trying to choke back the tears he was going to shed.

"Yeah, you're damn right it is." Prompto croaked. They were the first words he had uttered since he found the truth of what was his best friend's fate. He looked down again avoiding the King's eyes.

"Huh, you spit it out…" Gladio added in a feign chuckle.

"It's good to hear." Ignis sighed.

Noct looked at his friends. He hated saying goodbye. He stared at each one. Gladio's attempt to hide his own pain of losing his king, Prompto trying to hold back his tears, and what must have been the worst was Ignis who stared right at Noctis as if he was able to see him clearly. He decided it was time to stand up and address them all as their Proud king.

"Well, What can I say? You guys… are the best." He said with tears forming against his will.

There was silence once more until Prompto stood up silently. "I'm…getting to bed. Need some shut eye before we head back to Insomnia." Without another word he went into the tent and zipped it up.

"I think he's really trying to hold it together for you Noct…" Gladio noted seriously.

"Maybe… you two should have some time alone." Ignis suggested. "Gladio and I can keep watch for now."

"Right," Noctis nodded as he slowly unzipped the tent and came inside.

"Oh, heh, hey Noct." Prompto sniffed. It was obvious that he was crying.

"Prom, you don't have to hide your tears from me," he said as he knelt by his best friend's side. "I feel horrible that I have to leave you. You have no idea how much I wish I didn't have to die to…"

"I get it…" The blond said turning away as he usually did when he did not want to talk about something.

"Prom…"

"Hey…" he interrupted. "Did I ever…did I ever tell you I was bi?"

"Bi? I thought you just liked girls. Like Cindy or Aranea…"

"Yea… I… kinda like guys too. Obviously not something normal so I kept that to myself too… Along with being an MT. Didn't want to be more of a freak that I already was."

"You're not a freak Prom," Noct chuckled softly patting his friend on the back. He didn't care the he was an MT and he didn't care that he was bi… Noctis never really had a preference himself. He kind of just got to know people and if there were feelings then so be it. He did care for Luna and love her but the one thing that always made him nervous about marrying her was if he truly loved her in the way a husband should. "Why… are you telling me this all of a sudden?" he added softly.

"W… well… I guess if I haven't scared you off by now… I won't scare you off by confessing… That I kind of developed a crush on you? I've kind of liked you for a while. Since high school even. I think what really made me realize is when you decided to accept me as a friend."

The last King of Lucis stared at his friend. He had no idea that he had a crush on him. Then again, he was always oblivious to women who fancied him unless they were extremely obvious… Like Iris wanting that date back in Caem. Something stirred in Noctis' stomach at this new confession. What was this? It was something he definitely has never felt before.

The most important thing going through his head… was… did Prompto confess this… because he fancied him? He knew he would never flat out tell him. He was too nervous of a person to do that. He always had been. He had to take him along with him just to get a picture with Cindy.

"I…had no idea." Noctis awnsered.

"yea…" he said turning away. "I figured… I should tell you before you… well… you know… I should get some shut eye."

Noctis stared at his friend as he laid down facing the opposite of him. He had to do something about this. He couldn't die without wondering what this feeling was. Should he kiss him? Should he… no… Gladio and Ignis would hear…. Right? He was sure Ignis would give him a talking to or Gladio would make fun of him… But… It seemed as if all of Noctis' being wanted to experiment and see what this whole thing was about. The sniffling coming from his best friend is what was killing him inside even more.

"P… Prom… what…exactly does it feel like?" he asked.

"What… what do you mean Noct?"

"I mean… Back in Insomnia I was always too busy being a prince to even date anyone or know who or what I was attracted to. Especially with Ignis on my ass about being a proper prince and having no time to date."

"Well… I guess… It's like a weird twinge in my stomach. Like I'm getting socked in the gut all the time or falling off a chocobo." He shrugged still not turning to face him.

"Right… and… um…" Noct added nervously.

He felt a tightness in his pants. Just because he never knew what being attracted to someone was like did not mean he did not know what being aroused felt like… He usually didn't pay attention to what did it and it usually went away rather quickly. With all the stress, he could remember he never really had any privacy nor time. Except maybe when he lived in that apartment, but even then Ignis popped in to clean and make him food. This conversation, this confession, was making him aroused. If this was his last night in Eos, then he wanted to make the most of it.

"So, Gladio and Ignis… are keeping watch for the night." He said laying down next to him. "I don't know if you knew this but… I'm kind of a virgin… heh…"

Noctis was attempting to make his "wooing" of Prompto as smooth as possible but he had never really did it in practice. Sure, they goofed around in their banter on their journey, but never has he actually had the chance to do this. He wasn't even sure how he was supposed to consummate with Luna on their wedding night.

"Are…are you?" he asked.

Prompto was silent for a second and then turned to him with a raised eyebrow of yellow above his tearstained blue eyes. "What… kind of question is that? I only got the courage to tell you that I love you before you're gonna kick the bucket. I never get up the nerve to tell anyone how I feel. And you think I'm a not a vir…"

He was silenced when the other man's lips met his in a hard kiss. His eyes were surprised at first but then melted as he wrapped his arms around his king's neck.

"I am too." He whispered softly in his ear. "I don't have a preference and I never knew what this kind of love was. Why don't you show me?" he asked putting the blonde's earlobe in his mouth.

"Mnnn N…Noct…" he moaned. He was surprised at the fact Noct was even approaching him with this kind of conversation let alone the actions. "Good thing I watched some porn on my phone when I was a teen… I learned some things."

Noctis smirked as he pulled away to look in his eyes. "What kind of things? I was always on watch so I never really got the chance."

"Well, this for example." He said slowly pushing his king to into their shared air mattress on his back. He straddled him so that his own growing erection was up against Noctis' pulsing bulge. "Mnn, your hard too…" he moaned as he leaned down so his lips could meet with his.

Prompto slowly moved his pelvis and snuck his tongue into his mouth and swirling it around Noctis' mouth while using his hands to slowly take off the black dress jacket and unbutton his shirt throwing them aside. The now 30-year-old men knew Ignis would reprimand them for it but they didn't care. Right now, all they wanted was to spend their last night together. Fifteen years of built up tension was finally going to be fulfilled in one night of passion.

Noctis' moans got louder as the pressure of their bulges increased with every thrust that Prompto gave him. He was getting so hot that he felt himself wanting so much more. While kissing he lifted Prompto's shirt which allowed the kiss to break only once so that he could lift the tank top above his shirt. Prompto's tongue returned to Noctis' mouth immediately as Prompto began something knew. He stole the King's tongue and started sucking on it. Noct's member twitched at the feeling as he grabbed Prompto's ass and began thrusting it harder into his own at this feeling. This was something so unlike he had ever experienced. He snuck a peek at Gladio's magazines sometimes so he had an idea of what he had to do, but it was nothing compared to the real thing.

"Mnnnn N…Noct…" Prompto groaned louder panting.

"Your…your fault for that move on my tongue."

Prompto smirked. "You think the tongue felt good…" he continued to kiss him and then moved his mouth to Noctis' neck. He removed Noct's hands from his hips and instead undid his pants to free his now extremely hard dick and began to lightly pump it while sucking and nipping at his neck.

"MNN…" Noctis groaned as he tried desperately to find a good spot to hold on to. He settled on Prompto's hair as his best friend slowly went lower and lower down his chest and finally to his abdomen. He held onto his pulsing appendage softly as he brushed his lips over the sensitive skin of his king's penis. Noct shivered and gave a small, wavy laugh. "Your…your adorable chin fuzz… t…tickles."

"Guess that's what makes me look hot now huh?" Prompto smirked showing his teeth. Noct missed his smile. He had not seen it once since he came back from being in the crystal. Especially after he told them of his fate.

"It…It…suits… ahhhh." He could not finish his sentence because Prompto had put the tip of his throbbing dick inside of his mouth and gave a strong suck. He used both hands to pump the rest of the shaft over and over as Noctis grasped Prompto's hair harder and harder almost pulling it out.

"ahh…ahhh…. I…. I f…feel something." Prompto said nothing but put more of his member in his mouth bobbing his head up and down and thrusting his hands more and more until he tasted the salty fluid enter his mouth and heard the screams of Noctis' orgasm.

Noctis panted heavily. He couldn't believe how amazing that felt. He wished that this was not the only night that he could experience it. Prompto finished swallowing the liquid and rose to kiss Noctis once more. "I…I can stop if you want…" he suggested shyly.

"S…stop? But… what about you?"

"I… You don't… don't need to do that to me…" he said his already pink freckles getting redder.

Noctis sat up with a smile and brushed his cheek softly. "I want to." He whispered in his ear as he began to suck on Prompto's neck and gave small bites in his attempt to mimic the blonde's actions from before. As he did so he could feel his limp member beginning to twitch once more and grow again. Maybe he would be able to do all that he wanted to do in one night.

"Mnn… Noct…." Prompto moaned laying on his own back as Noctis began to rub his growing, naked warmth against his own that had been aching the entire time he was sucking off his lover. He had every intention of going out to satisfy himself if Noctis did not want to go on. He shuttered as the king's scruff and hair fell across his sensitive skin.

Noctis finally unzipped Prompto's tight pants freeing the extremely hard member. He mimicked everything that had been done to himself only a few minutes ago.

"Mnnnn NOCT!" He screamed as he, too, came into his best friend's mouth. "That… that… was …perfect…" He panted.

"I'm glad, though, I'm not done with you yet…" He said with a sly smirk as he took off the rest of their pants and threw them to the side. His cock was now fully erect once more. He wanted to use this night for all that it was worth. With no knowledge of what to do when having sex with another man, Noctis Lucis Caelum spread Prompto's legs around his waist and kissed him once more thrusting his hips with his in order to start making him hard again. This time, he used his fingers to carefully message Prompto's ass causing him to moan more and more with every thrust of his fingers.

"Mnn… Noct… If that's just… fingers… ahhhh…" he moaned holding onto Noctis' strong back thrusting himself towards him to get some relief.

"You think your ready?" Noctis cooed in his ear softly.

"Y…Yes…" he nodded. He wanted his best friend of fifteen years inside him. He wanted this last night to last for as long as it could. He wanted the love of Noctis to stay with him and give him a lasting impression. He wanted to lose his virginity with him while he took his as well.

Noctis positioned his tip and slowly pushed in so he did not hurt Prompto too much. He winced and held dug his nails into his lover's back until the small thrusts began to help him relax.

"Mnnn Prom… So…fucking… tight…" he groaned as he slowly picked up his pace faster and faster. He used one arm to hold himself up while the other began to stroke Prompto's growing second erection.

"AHhhhh…. N…Noct… Mnnn…. So…Fucking… good…. AHH…." he began screaming again when Noctis his just the right spot. Once he figured this out, the king kept thrusting harder in that way in order to hit it every time.

Both men began to scream not caring about the other two men just outside of the tent. They didn't care if they heard their love-making for the last night they would stay together. They wanted to give it their all. They changed positions a few times. First Prompto kept Noctis inside him as he pinned his lover to the ground and thrust himself onto Noctis causing the dark-haired man into ecstasy. Noct never left his attention to his partner's member which twitched when it was not held. They stopped temporarily so that Prompto ended up on his knees so that Noct could ram him from behind.

"YES! AH! THERE NOCT!" Prompto screamed. "I'M… I'M CUMMING"  
"YES! ME... TOO…" Noctis yelled as he let everything out in an intense climax that caused he and Prompto to shudder at the same time as they came together at the same time. They collapsed on the air mattress panting. For a few minutes, they laid there in each other's arms in a sad silence.

"Noct," Ignis' voice suddenly made itself known. "Um… Gladio has set up the spare tent. He and I will share that for the night. You have this one to yourself."

The two men blushed again but then went pale with embarrassment.

"Uh…y…yea…sure…" he said still breathless. They heard him walk away and then looked at each other.

"So…they heard us… and… accepted it? Just like that?" Prompto asked.

"Yea…guess so, hey, at least we have the tent to ourselves." Noctis smiled.

"Good." The blond grabbed the blanket and pulled it around them both. "I want you all to myself tonight." He said hugging onto him.

Noctis smiled and kissed his forehead. At least this night would be a happy one. He wanted it to last as long as it could. This was the best final wish that a man could ask for.


End file.
